Quest To Become One
by Cdk1
Summary: Meet Miyu


AN: ( Okay, This is how I'm going to do this. I'm going to assume, after Shikamaru went to retrieve Sasuke, with failure it was about a year after the beginning of the Naruto. In my story Sasuke went to go get stronger,great. That's, that. So that would be 4 years after the beginning of Naruto. So I think this would make everyone around these age's 16 year old list : Chouji, Gaara, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru. Seventeen year olds: Lee, Tenten, Neji. 18 year olds: Kankurou and 19 year old Tamari. So all the chars will look how they look when Naruto returns from training with Hermit Frog. ' instead of training for forcing Sasuke back, he was doing special training to become Hokage.' So yeah here it goes. ) (_Edit: Wth I left Shino out?)_

_**Quest to Become One**_

Tsunade sat up strait at her desk high stacks of papers at both sides of the desk. She glanced down at the paper in her hand a slight smile went across her face as she set the paper down in her desk. The placed her hands folded on the paper looking strait ahead. " So you've herd the rumors. Well I'll tell you they are true." She said simply with no response but eyes starring into her continued. " Miyuzawa, With no last name or no first name, I wonder." She said aloud to herself with the person standing in front of her very capable of hearing. " So you want to Join the other Chuunin with out taking the exam. That's asking a lot, but it does help that Iruka speaks of you very highly. I guess we can give your Idea a shot if you can prove your self to the for Jounin, you'll have to win over 3 of the 4 for me to except."

The girl stood at about 5'5. If you weren't paying attention you might have mistaken her for Ino. With that blond hair, hers seemed more yellow but whiter in the light, Instead of Long bangs hanging on the right side of the girls face they were on the left covering most of the left side of her face. Strands from the right side were secured by two Bobbie pens. Everything else was pulled back into a ponytail, not normal pony tail. after placing on the hair tie she raped her hair once around it and pulled it under and back threw also held with Bobbie pens. most of it stuck up in the back, little hung down. She had big turquoise eyes and perfect lips. She was a thin girl and if you hadn't just read the paper that said she was only 14 you might think she was older. " Thank you, I will." She said and bowed slightly and left the office after closing the door behind her she leaped for Joy and screamed, " Yeppie!"

At the Yamanaka residence Ino was in her room 2 feet away from the mirror. A few clips in her mouth. The was pulling her hair back then grabbing the rubber band on her right wrist and pulled her hair threw it. Her Bangs already perfectly set on the right side of her face. Soon to her satisfaction her hair was finished, she brushed her teeth. Did the finishing touches she felt necessary. Placed on her headband around her waste. She looked at her self in the mirror for a minute before something else came into her view. She put on a face of annoyance and she looked back at the other blond, " Miyu don't you know how to knock!" she said kind of harshly. Miyu didn't seem to care, like it was natural routine for Ino to act this way. Miyu shrugged slightly and went and sat on Ino's bed out of the mirrors view.

They sat there for a couple minutes Ino staring at herself before she let out a slight sigh of relief. " Alright, I'm sorry Miyu," She said in a more cheery voice then smiling turning towards the girl on her bed. " I know you work really hard to stay out of my way, I guess I was so use to being the boss I get a little carried away sometimes." She walked over to her draw and grabbed something out of it. " But you know, even though I'm older I use to look up to you." she said in a lower voice as if she was admitting a secret. " I'll be back from the mission in 3 days, I'll count on you to be there to welcome me back!" She pulled out a picture frame. In there was a picture of her and Miyu as Kids looking as happy as could be. " I'm happy that you came to this village."

Miyu swung her legs sitting on the side of the bed, " You know I'll be there rain, shine or snow!" Miyu said in complete calm and reassuring voice. " Guess what else though Ino, remember what I was telling you a while back." Ino's smile kind of evaporated slowly. Thinking of Sasuke, She stood there then placing the picture into her bag. She shuck her head slightly, " Not about Sasuke, About me trying to become a Chuunin I haven't been accepted as of yet but there contemplating my idea." Ino smiled again.

" That's grate!" Ino said, " I hope it works all out." She threw her bag over her shoulder. " I'll help you out if you want when I come back, Shino will be around I'm sure he'll help you to." A blush went slightly across Miyu's face. " I swear, your the only one I've ever known not to like Sasuke and to like Shino." Miyu looked down at the bed trying not to show how red she was. " At least you wont have to fight over him with your best friend." She laughed, " Well have a fun three day!" Ino started out of the room then stopping at the doorway. " Guys like it when girls cook food for them, take care of my mom for me. Oh, and have fun doing my work at the shop." She stuck her tongue out at Miyu, " Bye!"

Miyu hopped off the bed. She glanced at the clock seeing it was about lunch time. A grin went across her face. She ran out of the house and stood outside thinking of the fastest way. She hurried into the more populated part of the village she ran down a ally way and hopped a fence she ran threw a bunch of threes and around 37 feet in front of her was the raman shop. She made a mad dash. " Naruto!" She jumped down on a stool. She looked to her left then to her right quickly. " I win!" She yelled jumping up, " I Finally beat him here!" The man at the stand chuckled. When she looked in front of her she saw Naruto hunched over. " Ahh!"

" You'll never beat me to Ramen!" Naruto jumped down on to the stool next to her. she smiled, " Good try though." he said, " Lets start out with chicken! Two chicken ramen! Then We'll Need beef! Then," Naruto continued his list and the man wrote down. Next thing they knew there was chicken ramen in front of them, Both with chopsticks at the ready, " Today's winner gets to go somewhere with the person who likes them!" Naruto shouted, " Organized by the loser!" Miyu laughed knowing that if she lost Hinata would get to hang out with Naruto but if she own she would get to be with some weirdo. She contemplated for a moment then smiled and nodded, " Okay first person to eat 7 wins!" Naruto yelled, " Go!"

Miyu finished all her Ramen seconds before Naruto took his last sip of broth, " I win!" Naruto didn't look to upset. He pointed to her ramen bowls. She looked inside, she shrugged he then pointed into his. " What!" She yelled, " You didn't say anything about having to drink the broth!" she pouted, They looked to the man, " Who one?" she asked loudly. the man laughed and pointed to Naruto, He jumped up and down happily on his chair and asked for more ramen. Miyu gave him a playful glare. " That's cheap Naruto." Naruto just slurped up more ramen. " Okay, I'm gonna go see Hinata, then."

" A... Camping trip with Naruto?" Hinata questioned. She pressed her index fingers together. " Last time I saw Naruto I fainted..." she blushed slightly at the thought. " I don't think I would be able to go camping.." Miyu did some convincing and Hinata finally answered. " Okay, fine maybe it wont be that bad." She perked up a little bit till her name was called, the turned back to see Shino and Kiba there with Akamaru. " What is it?" she asked turning to them.

" We have a mission." Kiba said, " The Kage wants the three of us to go and take the princess to be "of the Kayoga to the village" to where she will be wed." Kiba pet Akamaru on the head, " It shouldn't be to hard no one knows she's going to become the princess till she actually enters the forest. So it will just be us three." Hinata's bit of happiness fated from her. She put her hands down to her side and looked to the ground and nodded.

" Tell Naruto-Kun... I cant.." Hinata said and Kiba became interested, He urged Hinata to tell him what it was that she couldn't do with 'Naruto-Kun'. Miyu explained that she didn't want to go camping but Naruto by herself, so she asked Hinata to go. "But I guess I cant now," Hinata said. Kiba had this look as if he was glad they got the sudden mission. " Well, when do we start?" Hinata asked trying to shut out Miyu's presence.

" In 3 hours at the main gate of the village." Shino said, Miyu tapped Hinata on the shoulder and whispered something into her ear. Shino didn't like it when Miyu did things that seemed like, 'Girly Crush Whispers/talks and such.' Miyu ran off. Hinata lightened up a bit. " Well, I'm going to go back. I'll see you two at the gate." Hinata nodded Kiba gave a grin and Akamaru barked in agreement, Shino walked away.

Kiba, Akamaru and Shino were at the gate with the "Princess to be", she looked to be around 19ish maybe 20 she had long black hair and green eyes. Her eyes alone would make any normal guy notice her. She was thin and held herself well like a princess. She had on Black robes she kind of reminded them of a Anbu. She smiled at Kiba and asked if they would be off soon. " Just as soon as out other teammate gets here, she should be here soon." The girl pet Akamaru. Kiba muttered to Shino, " Where is she, she's normally not late like this."

" Hi Guy!" Yelled, Not Hinata's voice. But Miyu stood in front of Shino and Kiba holding up some papers. " Plans changed. I'll be going with you instead of Hinata Under hers and my request from the Kage, hope you don't mind." She said then looking at the "princess to be", " Nayomi, I love your eyes by the way. I'll be the third Ninja to escort you to the Kayuga village, I must say I'm only a Genin. Do you with to wait for a time when three Chunin can escort you or shell we proceed?" Miyu asked, Kiba seemed to be stuck on the reason as to 'Why' Hinata would put in such a request.

" Why thank you," Nayomi answered to the compliment about her eyes. " Well, I think we'll be okay." she said happily. " I need to get there on the time as planed," she said then taking her hand off of Akamaru. " A ninja's a ninja to me." she said as they started out of the gates. In order to make 'haste' as Nayomi said, She was to ride Akamaru. They were making grate time and everything was going just fine and as planed Even till that night when they set camp.

Nayomi was set with a tent. Behind the tent Akamaru lay listening to the surroundings. Kiba and Shino had sleeping bags on both sides of the tent. Nayomi came out of the tent as Miyu was laying out her bad in the front, " Hey, you. Your going to sleep outside in the dirt?" she asked and Miyu just shrugged with no care really. " I would rather you stay inside with me, That was if anyone were to get around the very large dog and Two boys I would also have you inside. Do you think someone would expect that?" she asked.

" I could do that if you like, but I must say. I'm not planning to fall asleep for a while." Nayomi took the sleeping bag and set it up inside the tent then coming back out and telling Miyu she would be sleeping towards the front of the tent and that she was going to bed now. " Okay I'll Try not to wake you." Miyu said thankfully. everyone made a fire and sat around it. Akamaru still sat quietly behind the tent. All three didn't feel they needed to be on gaurd as of yet.

Shino Stood farthest from the fire. His hands in his pockets. Miyu would take quick glances over at him every once and a while and quickly turn away because she couldn't tell if he was seeing her staring at him or not. Kiba was working on trying to cook a hotdog on a stick. Though Miyu wasn't sure why. They had already ate and Kiba ate the most, Possibly for Akamaru, who hadn't ate but then, one measly hotdog?

" Hmm..." Shino mutter Miyu and Kiba turned to him, Kiba asked him what was wrong just as the hotdog caught fire. " There's a large spider about a mile ahead of me. It doesn't seem to be causing us much concern but if it gets to close and its hungry then, No wait, it seems to be something wrong with it." he said bugs flying back to him with more info. Miyu Jumped up taking a few steps towards Shino waving her hands in front of him. Saying that if it wasn't doing anything then they should leave it alone right. " I'll just go check..." Shino started.

" Oh! No," Miyu stepped in front of Shino," I'll do it." Miyu ran off into the forest behind her. " I'll be back." she yelled from a distance. Miyu wasn't gone for more then 7 minutes when Shino broke the silence once again, Kiba trying to cook a 2nt hotdog. " Kiba. There's 2 Ninja.." Kiba jumped up. " There about 2 miles ahead of the spider and closing in, There going to spot Miyu. I have to go check. I'll grab her and get her back here before the Ninja spot her. An if were not quick enough then we'll engage in battle you and Akamaru keep guard" Shino said.

Kiba didn't seemed to like that he would be taking the orders this time instead of making them. He started to put out the fire as Shino started out into the forest. Akamaru lifted his self from the ground and stood listing. Kiba stood in front of the tent also listing. Not sure for what but anything.

"That's a dirty trick." Miyu said the large spider in front of her at least 2 times her height. " You know, Shino's the one who told me where to find you. That means your way to close." The bushes rustled from behind her. Miyu Pushed on one of the large legs of the spider, " Move!" she whispered. The spider ran off. Miyu tuned around Pulling some throwing stars from her bag. Shino stepped out from the bushes, " Oh Shino, the spider ran off that way-" Shino covered Miyu's Mouth and told her to be silent. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the clearing and back towards where Kiba was waiting.

" There's 2 Ninja close behind us." Shino whispered but so she could still here. It was a moment before Miyu's hand slipped out of Shino's. He looked back to see what was wrong. There was a Ninja in black holding his hand over Miyu's mouth with his left hand and a knife to her neck with the right, The ninja just kept saying not to move. " Where's your friend." Shino asked calmly.

"I'm alone, why else would I need a hostage?" The man asked in a deep voice. " Tell me boy, what's this girls name." Shino didn't answer, " Is she really worth saving, answer my questions Boy."

" You need a hostage because your both cowards." He said in a bit of anger, " Her names Miyu and saving her would mean the world to lots of her friends in the village." Bugs started to leave and return faster and faster from his body with information. " See your not alone." Shino took a unwillingly step forward as he was stabbed in the back by another Ninja in black. He only laughed.

" What's do funny." The man asked behind him. " This kids nuts" he said to the man with the deeper voice. Miyu was screaming threw the mans hands. She wiggled will the man let her go not seeing her as much of a threat.

" Shino!" She yelled running over to him.

" Stop right there." The man said holding the knife into Shino back said with Miyu about 2 feet in front of them. " Get any closer and I'll finish it." the man said and Shino was still laughing then Miyu remembered. She took a step towards Shino. The man tired to pull the knife out of Shino but found that there were insects all over his arm and from his waist down." What's this!" He yelled Finally pulling the knife out. Shino leaned up slowly. The man tried to move his legs with failure. Miyu grabbed the Knife from His hand then pointing it towards his neck.

" Don't mess with Shino." Miyu said, anger in her eyes and it burned into the man and he closed his eyes. " I wont kill you because I'm not like you." She took his available hand his left and cut his wrist. " Remember, if you let the blood run freely you'll die, Better take care of that!" She threw the knife into the tree behind him. " Don't move around much either." She warned and next thing she knew the swarm of bugs that were on the man flew around here and back to Shino who was now facing the man who had let her go.

" You think something so silly will stop us." The man asked in his deep voice. Miyu punched the man in front of her in the face knocking him over he grabbed his wrist. She turned towards the other man. " Were not that easy to defeat. Though you may think you got the upper hand. don't think for a moment that we wont give out lives to follow threw with out mission." the man smirked. " Be ready for anything. My skill as a Ninja is to make my enemies think they have the upper hand in a fight there going to lose."

" I don't think we have the upper hand!" Miyu yelled, " I know it!" She charged towards the man but got stopped by Shino's arm.

" Do you have a plain as to how your going to attack or disarm him in any way shape or from, Miyu, you need a plain of attack before you go charging blindly. Now stop acting like Naruto." Miyu nodded, and closed her eyes. What_ are we going to do. Miyu's plain of cutting that mans wrist we a good idea but I don't think that will really stop him from fighting. I can tell this mans not going to play around with us for much longer. Wait. Why's this happening, we didn't attack them why did they attack, what's there motive. If it was the princess they would of Killed us while they really had the chance._

" Your right," Miyu muttered, her eyes still closed, " So I guess, start with plan A then move to B!" Miyu pulled out the ninja star she had, had out before she pulled them out of her sleeve. She threw them exactly where she wanted them to go. One right in front of the man, one back behind him that went in-between his legs and one she threw way over his head with hit the tree behind him. He laughed,

" You missed." He said, " You have bad aim little girl."

" Miyu! don't waist Throwing stars like that." Shino shot at here in a hurtful tone. Miyu normally would of listened but she brushed it off this time. Miyu reached into her pants pockets in pulled out, what seemed to be Yoyo's. She places one on each hand. " Miyu, this really isn't a time for games." She looked to Shino and then smiled, she now understood what he was doing. " Miyu, Miyu, Quit playing around."

" Miyu, Miyu.. Quit playing around." The man mocked, then pulling out three Kauni out with one hand it kind of looked like cat claws. " Lets get real." He jumped into the air in his landing place stood Miyu. His right fist pulled back ready to punch forward at her once he gets close enough. _That boy! Again, why? _Shino found himself in front of Miyu.

" Do it now Miyu." Shino yelled, the man had to change his target to Shino. Miyu squeezed the middle of the Yoyo's sharp spikes arose from the sides. Shino bent down Miyu threw the Yoyo's forward. They rapped themselves around the mans right arm not doing any major damage. Miyu Pulled back pulling the man over her head. For some reason the strings snapped, Miyu gave a little look of surprise as the man slid across the forest floor making a good landing on his feet.

Miyu put her hands out in front of her like she was telling a car to stop. The Yoyo's flew back into her hands. The string seemed to be moving it made new loops and placed itself around her fingers. She man got up and looked at her to try and see her next move. She threw her yoyo's back behind her and it was like the string was alive and growing. It hit the tree behind her. She pulled forward again, Till it got about tree feet in front of her she pulled it stopping it from going anymore she pulled it back threw her Legs back towards the tree.

The man was to busy just watching the yoyo's _what the hell is she doing? _" Ah!" A Shuriken imbedded its self in his left shoulder. " what the-" he looked up and there was another one. He lifted his right arm in the way. " Darned girl." He yelled pulling the Shuriken from his arm. Miyu pulled her Yoyo's back forwards. _Where's the Shuriken coming from! The boy? _he looked to Shino standing to the side. Another Shuriken found itself in his left all of this happened in a matter of seconds. He looked around for another person who could of been throwing the Shuriken.

Then he looked at Miyu, right threw her. _What! Weren't the Shuriken there on the ground when she threw them at me? I see, so her yoyo's can pick up them and left them go again at her will. To fast for me to see._ Miyu threw 3 more Shuriken at him. " Not this time." He jumped to the side taking a few steps. _Now if she wants to get those shuriken she'll have to turn to the side to get them, I'll be able to move by then. Where's the boy? _The man shot his head around looking for Shino, but he wasn't anywhere in site. _This mission wasn't spousto turn out like this. _He put back the kauni in his pouch. " I must tell you, I've been bluffing." he said, " I cant fight, I'm not a real Ninja."

Miyu put her yoyo's away and ran to the mans who's wrist she had cut. She pulled something out of her bag and put a pill in the mans mouth. She had got him to sit up. " Okay now," She ripped a peace of lose clothing off of him. She turned it and put it in the guys mouth. " You'll need to bite down on there." The man did so. Miyu got out a needle and thread. She worked the wound closed and then taking the cloth out of the mans mouth she rapped the wound. The then pulled the mask off the Ninja, " Uh.." Miyu looked back to the deep voiced man. He took off his mask as well. The 'man' as she had though this hole time sitting in front of her was really a boy around Shino's age.

The man she had been semi 'fighting' was an old geezer. " I told you, I'm not a Ninja. I use to be but I have retired." Miyu opened her mouth confused. The young man got up.

" Then who are you?" Miyu asked,

" Miyu!" Shino yelled, " More spiders are coming this way at full speed!" Miyu's head shot to Shino's voice, " Come on. I've sent someone for help. Lets get out of here." Shino quickly made his way to Miyu and garbed her hand. He looked to the old man and Boy. " I don't know why you guys attacked us, I wanted to find out. But these spider demons aren't here to play tea party." Shino said.

" There coming for us." The boy said, moving over to the old man, " They'll be here to kill us this time." He whispered. Shino grabbed Miyu's hand.

" Come on Miyu.", Miyu looked to the Boy and the old mans saddened face. Miyu grabbed the boys sleeve on the shoulder and pulled him a few steps with her. Telling him to follow, They looked to the old man to see if he would also follow but he shuck his head and stayed not moving. Shino started to pull Miyu followed pulling the boy who seemed some what hesitant to leaving.

" For everyone dead, one lives." The old man yelled as The younger three ran off.

" So who the hell are you!" Miyu yelled jumping threw the threes Shino a bit in front of her the boy a bit behind. " why did you attack me, how come those spiders are after you. Why will they come to kill you ' this time?" Miyu asked noticing they were a little off track, Was Shino lost or was he porously going the wrong way. She took that thought out of her head and looked to the boy for answers.

" Have you ever herd of the Himiko clan or bloodline or stories of them?" He asked,

Shino stopped and Miyu stopped two then the boy did so as well. " I don't think its a good idea you follow us anymore." Shino warned. The boys closed his eyes and nodded. " Then you best be headed off in a different direction." Miyu looked really confused. What was Himiko clan and why was Shino telling him this when she was just about to get some answers. " Well, get!" The boy took off in the trees in a different direction. " Miyu, this is Imported, Were not going back to the camp yet you need to follow me okay."

She nodded. " Okay, Shino."

AN: Uh what the hell. Haha I wrote this so long ago! So un-Shino like! Oh well. I probably had fun writing it. This fic wont continue.


End file.
